Devourer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: Beasts After the destruction of Freedon Nadd, Jedi Master Arca Jeth is faced with a problem. He knows that any location where Nadd's remains are interred will be twisted by The Dark Side, but hiding the remains in an isolated place meant that Nadd could someday be rediscovered and reborn. Luckily, Araca finds a solution in one of the moons of the Onderon System. Known as the beast moon or the demon moon, Dxun is a hostile place that deters trespassers, yet is closely monitored by The Jedi. The Dark Side energies pouring out of Freedon Nadd's tomb took one of Dxun's deadliest predators and made it even more dangerous, giving rise to the Devourer, or what Jedi refer to as the Dxun Tomb Beast. A jagged horn juts from just below the creature's lower jaw, and the beast uses this horn to impale prey. It often hunts the cliffs near the tomb, jumping down upon unsuspecting trespassers and spiking them with this horn. The beast then uses its claws and teeth to tear flesh while toxic bacteria infect the wound. Devourer Encounters Devourers are fiercely territorial and remarkably cunning. They defend their nests to the death and mate for life. Parents force their young out into the world soon after the young beasts have made their first kill. Attempts to breed Devourers offworld have proven unsuccessful. The creatures thrive in the Dark Side energies of Dxun. Yet many unsavory offworlders continue to capture these beasts, eager for a deadly pet or status symbol. Much as a blue milk run is seen as an easy job with many benefits and few dangers, a Dxun egg run is just the opposite. In fact, if a smuggler is sent on a Dxun egg run, chances are the time to pay back their loan has run out. Devourer Statistics (CL 6) Large Subterranean Beast 7 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: '''Darkvision, Perception: +5 Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 15, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 67, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: '''8 Squares; Powerful Charge Melee: Gore +12* (1d8+17) with Powerful Charge '''Melee: '''Bite +12 (1d8+10) '''Melee: '''Claws (2) +12 (1d6+10) 'Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Dark Saturation, Power Attack Special Actions: Mutant Rage, Shadow Cloak Species Traits: Dark Saturation, Darkvision, Mutant Rage, Shadow Cloak, Subterranean *Includes 4 points of Power Attack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 25, Dexterity 12, Constitution 21, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 'Feats: Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Skill Focus (Stealth) Skills: Stealth +9 Abilities Dark Saturation: Once per encounter as a Free Action, a Devourer can infect a target that it has just damaged with The Dark Side. Treat this as Sith Poison. Mutant Rage: Once per encounter as a Swift Action, a Devourer can enter a Mutant Rage, gaining a +4 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls until the end of its turn. Shadow Cloak: As a Standard Action, a Devourer can surround itself with dark shadows, gaining Total Concealment from all targets until it makes an attack or until the end of its turn, whichever comes first.